Take Me, I'm Yours
by AJeff
Summary: Miss Parker is stuck in a downpour and finds shelter in Jarod's house.
1. Chapter 1

Miss Parker looked around the premises. Inspecting every crack and nook. "Fine, I'll take it," she tells her realtor, blowing her cigarette smoke into the poor man's face.

She needed to be away from everyone and everything. This was the perfect setting, perfect getaway. "No more "daddy, Lyle, Broots, Sydney and definitely no more chasing around that lab speciman."

Parker filled the tub with bubbles, dropped her robe onto the floor and slipped in listening to soft music, her eyes closed enjoying the moment of tranquillity. She could stay like this forever. No worries, no assignments, no "Jarod."

Jarod was exhausted from his day of pretend. Walking quietly into his bedroom, he sat on his bed, pulled off his boots, unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off of his shoulders. Unzipping his jeans, he looks out of his window and notices a light in the house at the top of the hill. Since he's been there, for the last several months, no one had ever occupied the place.

"New neighbors," he tells himself delightfully.

She smiles to herself and her surroundings. "Peace and quiet." This is what life should be. No demands from anyone at The Centre. Miss Parker stood out on her deck enjoying the fresh air and caught a glimpse of the man down the hill sitting outside on his front porch.

"Neighbors! I'll stay on my side and you stay on yours," she mumbles to herself.

"What?" She barked as Miss Parker answered her cell phone late one night.

"Miss Parker, hello."

"I'm on vacation, my labrat. Whatever you have to say can wait."

"On vacation, Miss Parker? When one does not want to be disturbed, one should not answer their phone calls. Have you ever heard of the off button?"

"Oh, like this?" Laughing to herself, she hangs up on him. "Thanks for the idea, wonderboy." She yells out loud to herself.

"Bright idea, genius," he curses himself.

She was curious about her lone neighbor. At precisely eight o'clock every evening, she'd hear the sound of his car. It was a routine for him, his living room lights would go on, then another one, she assumed was his bedroom and another. Maybe the bathroom? She wondered what line of business he was in and if he ever got lonely on this quiet side of civilization.

Miss Parker takes her daily walk around her area but had decided to go a little further, taking a hike down the hill on a late Saturday afternoon. She had read once that exercise was good for the heart and soul. A sudden downpour caught her in the middle of nowhere. She ran to the closest shelter which was her mystery neighbor's house.

Running up to the porch, cussing to herself, she practically stumbled up the stairs. Due to the heavy rain, Miss Parker did not hear him drive up. Her back was turned away from him, her clothing wet, her hair drenched, she knocked repeatedly on the door.

He walked up behind her. "Hello, can I help you?"

She turned and smiled politely, but her facial expression changed suddenly. "Jarod! Jarod!" She repeated.

"Well, howdy neighbor." The look of surprise came across his face, but at the same time smiling from ear to ear.

She hit him hard on the arm. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, hello to you, too, Miss Parker. This is my house. I could say the same to you. What the hell are you doing here?" Jarod thought for a bit. "So, you're that new neighbor up on the hill. Heard about you."

"What? What about me?"

"The realtor says you're probably running away from something or someone."

"As you can see, Jarod, I'm soaking wet and so are you! Never mind chit chatting! Are you going to let me in or not?"

"Depends. Are you going to shoot me?" He asked, taunting her.

She jiggled the knob on the front door. "I'll catch my death of cold!"

"Good! Then I won't have to worry about you anymore!"

"Jarod! Open the damned door." Miss Parker turned, pushed her wet hair away from her face, stood with her hands on her hips fuming. Jarod had a clear view of her under her drenched tee-shirt.

"Cold are we?" Jarod asked smiling as his eyes were fixed on her breast.

"Hey," she snapped her fingers. "I'm up here."

"Right. Yeah." Jarod pulled her aside and stuck his key into the keyhole and opened the door. Miss Parker stomped right in. "Where the hell is your bathroom?"

"Down the hall on your left. Um, I'll light the fireplace."

"Whatever!"

"Hey, Parker!"

"What?"

"When you come out, can you get me a towel?"

By the time she came out of the bathroom, Jarod was standing in front of the fireplace shirtless trying to dry off.

"He-here," she stammered. She stood watching him wipe himself down and noticed his tattooed arms. His right was of a bobcat and his left was of an ancient chinese character. He didn't seem like a tattooed kind of guy. When did he find time to get tattoos or even time to work out for that matter. He looked like he spent several hours a week at the gym.

Jarod caught her staring and threw a sweatshirt at her and laughed. "Here,

put it on, it'll keep you warm. You can stick your clothes in the dryer." He grabbed his tank top and headed to the kitchen. "Want some beer, Parker?"

He grabbed a couple of beers out of the fridge. He gulped his drink as she joined him.

They were silent for several minutes drinking their beers and stared into the flickering fire. He felt her fingertips on his right arm lightly tracing his tattooed bobcat. He turned to her a bit surprised by her sudden gesture, that it made the hairs on the back of his neck to stand.

"When did you get this?" She spoke in a whisper.

"Three years ago on one of my pretends. It was actually on a dare." He points to his other arm. "And this, two years ago, it means "strength".

"Another dare?"

He shook his head. "I studied ancient chinese in between our little chase games. Just wanted one. And you?" He turned and smiled at her.

"And me what?" She moved away from him.

"Any hidden tattoos on you, Parker?"

She pasted a smile on her face. "Like hell you're going to see it, you little pervert!"

He waited as if she would actually pull up her shirt and show it to him.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"You going to show it to me? It's only right I get to see yours, since you saw mines."

"Uh, my shirt. It should be dry by now. I'll get it."

Nervously, Parker quickly stood up, not that she was afraid of him, but, she was afraid of herself for she indeed had wanted to show it to him, all the way hidden in her private little area.


	2. Chapter 2

"Get those thoughts out of your damned head, Parker!" She tells herself, not realizing she was speaking out loud as she throws down his sweatshirt and dresses back into her tee-shirt.

"You said something, Parker?" Jarod yelled out from the living room.

"Nothing!" She hollered. "Thanks for your hospitality, but, gotta go!"

"Are you mad about something?"

"Why?"

"The sound in your voice. You can't leave now, look outside." Jarod pointed out to the window. It looked more like nine in the evening instead of six-thirty. Heavy raindrops began to fall which could be heard as it banged loudly onto the rooftop.

"Hey, don't worry about me, I can make it home. It's just up the hill," she answered cockily.

"What would I tell "daddy" if you caught pneumonia? So, Miss Parker, you have no choice but to be stuck here with me. Let's make the most of it, alright?"

She stood in the middle of his living room pondering on her decision.

Jarod let's out a sigh. "I won't bite, Parker. I'll be a gentleman. I'll behave. I promise I won't do anything irrational. I'll keep my hands to myself." He laughs. "I won't jump on you, if that's what you're thinking."

"Yeah, but, I might." Her voice in her head told her.

"Look, sit down, relax and I'll make us some hot chocolate, okay?"

She nodded and sat down tucking her feet under her.

Grabbing her mug, Miss Parker took a sip, closed her eyes and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?"

"It just reminded me of my mother. She used to make me hot chocolate on cold nights like this. Then she'd cuddle in bed with me." She opened her eyes and immediately lashed out at him.

"Don't get any ideas!"

"I didn't say a thing." Jarod took his cup and raised it to his lips all the while his eyes was focused on her. "You know me well, don't you, Parker?" He told himself.

"Okay, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do."

"What line of work are you into this time?"

"I'm a college professor."

"So, my great pretender. What do you teach?"

"Anthropology. You know, the biological aspects of the human species from comparative and evolutionary perspectives."

"Uh-huh. You teach night classes?"

"No. Why? You need lessons?"

She laughs. "Then how come you're home every night at eight?"

"I stay back late grading papers. Miss Parker, are you one of those nosey neighbors looking out the window watching the going ons of the neighborhood?"

"Your bloody car makes a lot of noise when you come home, I can hear it all the way up to the hill."

"And you run to the window rushing to take a glimpse of me. Like waiting for the mailman all day. Has life gotten that boring for you?"

"You make my life boring. Run, run, run, chase, chase, chase."

"And look at us now. In the very same room and you weren't even looking for me. It must be fate, Miss Parker."

"Thought you had paperwork to do."

"Music? Look through my CDs and pick one." She sat back relaxing to the sound of her choice of song.

Jarod sat at his desk, shuffling through his papers getting ready for Monday's assignments, every now and then he'd look up at Miss Parker. She eventually stretched herself on his sofa and fell asleep.

He heard her whimper. "No." Looking up, Jarod watched her as she turned to her side. "No." Turning once more onto her back, he could hear her cries. "No!"

He dashed to her side and laid a gentle hand on her. "Parker?"

She quieted down and he returned to his paperwork. Jarod jumped when he heard her scream. "Noooooo!" There was terror in her voice, she laid in a fetal position crying.

"Parker. Wake up. Parker." She woke up to the sound of his soothing voice and the feel of his gently touch on her face.

She was panting as if someone had been chasing her. Hot swept ran down her forehead. Half awake she was not sure of her whereabouts until she saw Jarod's face a few inches away from her.

Miss Parker wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, that he felt like he was nearly being choked.

She spoke out of breath. "I-I thought you were dead. It felt so-so real. That bastard Lyle killed you. Thought you were dead!" She began to cry.

"Okay, okay." He embraced her tightly. "I'm here. Look, I'm here. You were just dreaming."

"I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

"It's okay. Nothing's going to happen to me." He held on to her, feeling the tremor in her body. Miss Parker laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around her kissing the top of her head. "Oh, Parker, it's alright."

She suddenly pulled away. "Sorry," she said softly, wiping her tears away. "Sorry."

"It's okay, Parker. It's okay." Jarod did not know what else to say.

"Just a stupid nightmare." Her voice quivered as she spoke.

"Yeah." Jarod ran his hair through his hair. "Parker, I..."

"I-I'd better go. The weather's clearing up."

"Yeah, you'd better go. (Before I lose control, he told himself.) Come on. I'll drive you up."

He stopped his car fronting her house. He opened his side of the door when she grabbed his hand, interlocking it with hers. "No need to. I can find my way to the front door."

He cleared his throat. "Okay," he whispered, but, she made no attempt to move and still hung on to his hand. Jarod squeezed it lightly. He turned his head and slowly moved his face towards her. Miss Parker quickly released his hand.

"Thanks for the ride, Jarod." Quickly, she ran into her house.

He waited until she turned on her lights before he left.

Her phone rang an hour later.

"Hello."

"No what, Miss Parker?"

There was silence on the other end of the line. "Parker?"

"Yes."

"I see you turned your phone back on. Just checking. You alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Although he could tell by the sound of her trembling voice that she was not.

"Well, I'd better let you rest now."

"Jarod?"

"What?"

"About earlier tonight, it-it was just a moment of weakness, what I said. That's all."

"You know, I don't even know what you were babbling about, since you were slobbering all over me." He tried to make light of what she had just said. "Goodnight, Parker." Jarod clicked her off without waiting for a response.

"Goodnight." She pressed her lips on her phone and closed her eyes. Tears rolled down her face. It was just a dream, but, it seemed so real. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him.


	3. Chapter 3

Miss Parker watched from afar through her picture window. It's been several days since that night. She presses her temples as if trying to rid herself of her headache.

"Out of my mind, Jarod, get out of my mind!"

Jarod appeared on her doorstep a few days later.

"Hey neighbor. Where have you been keeping yourself?"

"Getting a little brave, aren't you?" Miss Parker stood in her doorway.

"You said you were on vacation. So, all assignments on me ceases. Right?"

"Don't press your luck."

"You going to let me in?" He stood shuffling his feet.

"Why? What do you want?"

"Just being neighborly, ma'am."

She couldn't resist those warm brown eyes of his.

"Don't make it a habit." She reluctantly motioned him to come in.

Jarod followed Parker out onto the deck. "Beautiful night." He looked out and gazed at the scenery as he spoke.

"Until the other night, I thought you hated me, especially when you're pointing a 9mm at me."

She didn't respond to him and looked out into the horizon.

The wind blew against her face. Jarod turned her around pushing her hair away and tucking it behind her ears. She rubbed her hands together to generate warmth.

Jarod held out his arms. "I can warm you up, if you like."

"I'd like that very much," she tells herself. "In the house, Jarod. And quit joking around. I'm not in the mood for jokes."

"I wasn't joking." His voice was barely audible, not sure if she had heard him.

"Okay, thank you for dropping by. You can leave now."

"I'm in no rush. I have nowhere to go. So, what do you want to do tonight?"

"Excuse me? This is not a date or anything. You dropped by unexpectedly. You weren't invited."

"Unlike you, when you suddenly appeared at my doorstep unannounced the other day?"

"I was caught in a sudden downfall. I didn't know you lived there," she shot out.

Jarod flopped himself on her sofa as she sat on the floor.

"Hey, wonderboy, how was class today?"

"Fine, Ice Queen."

Miss Parker glared at him. "What?"

"Since you have all these "pet names" for me, Ice Queen would be my pet name for you," he says gleefully.

"Jaroddddddd, how was class today?"

"Fine, Miss Parker, thank you for asking."

"How the hell can you be such an annoying person one minute and compassionate the next? I mean..."

"You were thinking out loud, Parker? You're talking about the other night?"

"Could I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"When we were young, was I always like this?"

"Like what?"

"Cold, insensitive." She held back her tears.

"You're none of those, Parker. It's just that people are afraid to approach you. You never smile, you don't seem sincere and you're not a trusting person..."

"There better be a "but" coming out of your mouth soon," she hissed.

"It's just that you're a very private person. You're soft, sensitive and very emotional. You cry when you have bad dreams."

Miss Parker thought about that night and closed her eyes. "Sorry about the other night."

Their eyes locked, but she turned away as so not to have him see the tears that was building up in her.

Jarod was silent and it was Parker who spoke out first. "All those times, the times I pointed my gun at you, I wasn't really going to shoot. Besides, how could I, when most of the times the gun was not loaded."

"Not loaded? Not loaded?" He repeated.

Her "no" was in a whisper. She inched her way to him walking on her knees. "I'm sorry for everything I've done to you."

It caught Jarod by surprise. She laid her head on his lap, like she was a little girl all over again. But she wasn't anymore, she was a grown woman. He stroked her hair gently.

"You can be soft, loving at times when you want to be. You need someone to take care of you, Parker, someone to love you."

Parker laid quietly as Jarod continued stroking her hair, running his fingers through it. He heard her coo and he slid his hands very slowly up and down her back.

"So, getting back to the other night, how about that hidden tattoo of yours?"

She raised her head to look at him. "No, Jarod!" Parker laughs.

"Whatever it takes to put a smile on your face, Miss Parker. Ah, you may say no, but your eyes says yes."

"I can't believe you, Jarod. You can be such a pig sometimes. Party's over, labrat."

Jarod stood up and stretched his hands above his head. How she would have given anything to wrap her arms around those shoulders of his at that very moment.

He closed in on her and she froze. "Do I make you nervous, Miss Parker?"

She shook her head. Cupping his hands on her face, she felt his lips on hers as he gently kissed her. As he pulled away, Miss Parker drew him into her.

"Touch me," she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Jarod and Miss Parker stood so close that they could hear each other's breaths, ready to lose control. They stared deeply into each other's hungry eyes.

"You're beautiful, don't you know that?" When he looked into her eyes, everything around him did not matter. Her eyes were blue like the color of the sky and ocean, cool, calm with a little bit of mystery into them.

She looked into his sexy chocolate browns and the world would disappear. "Touch me," she repeated, purring as she kissed him, biting his lower lip lightly.

"Tonight, you belong to me." Jarod caressed her shoulders as Miss Parker began to sway slowly into a dance, her hands on the back of his neck.

"You just don't know what you're doing to me inside," he says breathlessly.

"The same thing you're doing to me," she whispered, as she fitted her mouth perfectly into his.

This thing they had between them, people would call it love. Jarod had a way of melting Parker's heart. She had constructed this wall around her that she never allowed anyone to get close. Especially, not to The Centre's most wanted escapee. But, one day without realizing it...the wall came tumbling down.

"I want to wash away all your hurt. There are so many ways I can please you." He leaned into her kiss as she closed those deep blue eyes of hers.

"Let's take it slowly, Jarod, I want to go all night long. I've been lonely for such a long time."

"Parker?"

"What?"

"I love you. I've always loved you."

"I know. I love you, too."

She tingled all over. He felt an electrifying sensation throughout his body as they held each other. He runs his hands up and down her back. He doesn't grope her. His hands are just above her buttocks. He takes slow steps to the dance she began and she too slows down. They seemed to be mesmerized by each other, but yet he does not try to kiss her. He moves his head and his hands travels down to the side of her curves, breathing slowly, he pulls her closer. Each time he pulls her in, she seems to go into a trance.

Miss Parker runs her hands up and down his body slowly, like he had done to her earlier. A smile comes to his face. Jarod turns her around, her back leaning against his chest. He wraps his arms around her swaying side to side and in a circular motion. She closes her eyes and pulls his arms even tighter around her front.

She turns to face him to begin her part of a lustful seductive dance. Her luscious lips, a smile and a burning gleam in her eyes. Her delicate fingers traces along his shoulders and trailing softly on his neck, then drops her hands to his side, her hips swirls to the left, then to the right. He closes his eyes trying to hold back and opens them again. She raises her skirt above and touches her thighs, catching a glimpse of her red silk panty, she sees the fiery desire in his eyes.

Miss Parker smiles and her tongue glides over her ruby lips. Jarod lets out a moan. His lips parted in anticipation of a kiss, a touch, but she does neither. Stepping back, they're at a standstill waiting for one of them to make the first move.

He pulls her into him, his hands running through her hair, she tilts her head back and he softly kisses her neck, his breathing hot and heavy.

"This is killing me. I want you now, honey. Now." His voice was low and he spoke in a whisper.

"A little while longer, baby," she tells him. "Kiss me here," pointing to her cheeks.

"Like this?" He gives her a peck and guides his tongue into her mouth.

"And here." She pointed again and she leaned backwards and let out a soft cry as she feels his lips pressed on her bare chest. Her arms twined tightly around his neck, she could hear the rapid beating of his heart.

"Are you ready for me, sweetheart?"

"What do you think?" He stared deeply into her eyes.

"Take me, I'm Yours!"

**TBC- sorry this chapter's so short. **


	5. Chapter 5

**The morning after.**

Miss Parker awoke to the feel of someone blowing softly on her inner right thigh.

"Stop. It tickles." She chuckles, pulling her legs up.

"Thought I'd never find it?" Jarod grabs her foot and she rests it on his bare chest.

"Find what?"

"Your rose. Your heart shaped rose. I would have loved to be the tattoo artist who had done this masterpiece." He kisses her leg and works his way up. He leans forward gently licking it.

"Well, I hid it quite well, sweetheart. Only a genius like you could find it."

Parker moaned loudly each time she felt his lips on it.

"Shall I stop?"

"I'll shoot you if you do. Encore! " She yells out, as he proceeded to do a repeat performance of last night.

His hands held her tight, her head laid on his chest, her hand on his stubbled face, right leg swung across his lower front.

"Hey." Jarod gently shook Parker's shoulder.

"Hmmm," she mumbled.

"Your phone's ringing. Are you going to get that? Could be important."

Reaching over to answer it off of her night stand, she growls. "What? Someone had better be dead."

"Am I interrupting you, Miss Parker?"

She sat up immediately. "Sydney." Parker pulled the covers up as if he could see her naked body through the telephone lines.

Jarod laughed out loud as Parker pushed him away.

She sat in bed speechless, trying to sink in the news.

"Honey?" Jarod pulled her close. "What is it?"

"He's dead. They're both dead. Dead." She spoke in a monotone manner.

"Who?"

"Daddy and Lyle. Their plane went down somewhere in South America. They've already been identified."

"Oh. I-I'm sorry."

"May they rot in hell. All they've ever done was use me. You know why I'm here?"

Jarod shook his head. He held her hand between his.

"Daddy's little angel was running away. I left The Centre. Sydney and Broots knew about it. My family never even noticed I was gone. Some family, huh?" But, yet she cried for the man who had deceived her all of her life. All she had ever wanted was for him to love her. Jarod snuggled her into his arms.

"It's okay, baby, it's okay to cry," he leaned his chin on her head.

She lifts her head up and saw the compassion in his eyes. "Daddy, would always say, "Parker's don't cry. Crying gets into the way of emotions." He would never allow it. Damned you, daddy. Why couldn't you have just loved me?"

It's been three months since their deaths. Miss Parker hadn't been feeling well. She had been working days and nights at The Centre trying to undo Mr. Parker's and Lyle's dirty little secrets. She considered Sydney, Broots and Debbie as her new family. Nothing was discreet about her relationship to Jarod. Their "you run, I chase" games were over.

Parking his truck into the garage, Jarod slowly walks to the front door, sticks his keys into the doorknob, feels for the light switch, turns it on and enters the living room and into the bedroom. He sees Parker sprawled asleep on her bed, wearing his old tee-shirt, the same one she had on when he left for the morning, her shiny dark hair fanned on her silk leopard print sheets. He lightly kisses her on the lips.

She stirs a little, then blinks her eyes open.

"Hey," he tells her as she stretches and sits up leaning her back against the headboard.

"What time is it?" She rubs her eyes and runs her fingers through her uncombed hair.

"Eight o'clock. You alright, honey?"

Parker spoke softly. "Jarod, we need to talk." He hated that dead-pan look of hers as if she was in deep thought.

"Okay," he answers, a dance of worry flickered in his eyes.

She grabbed her pillow and hung on to it tightly rocking slowly back and forth.

"Parker?"

She doesn't look up and continues rocking herself.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me here tonight, I almost went straight home. What's wrong?" He presses his lips together waiting for an answer. "You've been upset with me. Did I do anything to offend you?"

She felt a queasiness in her stomach and she began to take slow deep breaths.

"Parker?" He began to feel uneasy. "Lately, you've been lashing out at me for no reason at all.

"Sorry," was her only reply.

"You want me to leave? Is that it? You want out? Things not working out for us?" His voice cracked as he waited for an answer.

Laying her hand on his face, she kissed him softly on the forehead. His lips had barely touched hers when she pushed him aside and jumped out of bed.

"What the hell...is wrong with you?" He raised his voice.

Miss Parker felt his hand rubbing her back softly as he held her hair away from her. She sat on the floor for several seconds before she got up and threw cold water on her face.

"Are you alright, hon?"

"Are you alright, hon?" She echoed.

"What! I"m just concerned. Sorry for asking!"

"Do I look alright? You men are oblivious to everything! You find my head in the toilet bowl and you ask if I'm alright? Is that something I would normally do? Isn't it obvious to you that..."

"Honey." He spoke calmly and touched her arm. Jerking back, she yelled, "don't touch me!"

Jarod raised both hands up into the air. "I give up. I just don't know about anything anymore. I'm going home."

"Fine with me! Smartest thing you've said today, Einstein!"

Jarod slammed the front door. "Damned Ice Queen! What the hell did I get myself into?"


	6. Chapter 6

Miss Parker thought back of the previous days. She assumed at first, it was due to stress. She laid her test on the bathroom countertop. It only took but a couple of minutes to confirm what she had already known.

"Blue line, positive," she read the instructions out loud. A trip to her physician's office calculated her date of conception which would have been that first night she was with Jarod.

She looked down at her not yet protruding front and laughs. She rubs her stomach in a circular motion. "Oh, my little pretender. You know, he even puts me to bed when I have too much to drink. No more drinking for me, huh?"

"Who are you talking to?" The father to be stood leaning against the bedroom door.

Miss Parker let out a scream, she clutched her chest. "Didn't hear you come in! Thought you left!"

"You want to tell me what's going on?" Jarod took careful steps to approach her.

"I'm sorry. I-I'm sorry for the way I've been acting." She leaned on him. "I do love you, you know."

"Uh-huh." He played with her hair, twirling a strand around his finger.

"Did you bring home something to eat?"

Jarod was amazed on how her mood had changed suddenly. He smiled. "No, I'm worried about us and you're hungry? Eating was the last thing on my mind."

"I'm always hungry and I've been getting sick in the mornings and sometimes at night, like tonight." Miss Parker spoke slowly and calmly.

"You're just stressed, honey. Come on, I'll fix you some food."

Parker grabs his arm stopping him suddenly, lashing out at him. "For crying out loud, are you listening to me, sweetheart?"

"What? You said you were hungry? I think we have some sort of communication barrier here."

"Yes and you're the problem," she pointed her finger at him.

"Why did I even come back in? I was already half way into my truck. Talk about morons."

"Hey, don't stop me from describing yourself! Hope it's not hereditary!"

"What are you talking about? Parker, you're driving me crazy at this very moment." He grabs his head and rolls his eyes.

"Do I make you crazy all of the time? Or just some of the time?" She spoke in a whisper.

"What! Parker, stop! Please stop! I could just rip my head off right now!"

She begins to laugh. "I wish you could see how ridiculous you look."

"I'm glad you find it amusing."

"Very! You sure know how to create one, but, you should do your homework on the symptoms of motherhood!"

He froze and stood dumbfounded. "Sweetheart? Did you hear what I said? I'm having a baby." Taking his hand, Parker lays it on her stomach. His hand never moved, he just stood there with a wide-eyed look.

It took a couple of minutes before reality sunk in. He held her tenderly, wrapping his arms around her still slender body, he gently caressed her lips. Jarod slid down, knees on the floor, his hands embraces her hips, ears to her tummy, then plants little kisses on her belly.

She ran her fingers through his hair. "I share the greatest gift from you...our baby." Miss Parker never knew she could actually love someone with all her heart, afterall, she thought herself as being cold-hearted. In one of their shouting matches in the early days of their "cat and mouse" games, Jarod had actually called her heartless.

"I could hold on to the both of you for a million years," he says tearfully.

**TBC - last chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Baby Of Mine **(Lyrics by Disney Soundtrack)

Miss Parker held on to Jarod's hand tightly as she moaned out loud.

"Okay, honey, okay. Let go now. You're squeezing too tight, hon. You're digging into my hand. Easy, easy, okay, honey, okay. Relax."

"Damed you! Damned you!" Parker screamed. "You think this is fun! You think it's easy! You give birth the next time around! If I get through this, I'm going to kill...ahhhhhhhhhhh! You!"

"Shhh, honey, you're doing fine. Breathe, breathe, that's right, okay, one, two, three, breathe. Good."

Parker huffed, puffed and grunted in a hoarsed voice. "Don't you ever touch me again! Get out! Leave me alone!" With what strength she had left, she pulled Jarod around the neck by his hospital gown. "Make it stop! The pain! Please, make it stop!"

"Honey, you heard the doctor? One more push, okay?"

"It's Miss Parker to you! I'm not your honey! It hurts, sweetheart, it hurts!"

Jarod leaned over to kiss her gently on her forehead. "You ready? One more push, it will be over soon. One more push for me, okay, hon?"

She nodded, inhaled slowly, closed her eyes and gripped his hand firmly.

"Okay, honey, ready? One, two, three...push, honey. Push."

She screamed, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" and pushed one last time. She collapsed back, panting loudly. "Okay, it's over. You did it, honey, you did it."

Tears filled Parker's eyes as she could hear the most beautiful sound to her ears, her baby's cries.

**Baby mine, don't you cry**

**Baby mine, dry your eyes**

**Rest your head close to my heart**

**Never to part, baby of mine**

Their bundle of joy rested comfortably on her mother, trying in vain to open her eyes. "Hey, I'm you're mommy." Parker whispered tearfully and grabbed hold of her tiny hand. Jarod stood watching the little miracle they created, feeling the soft pitter patter he felt for his newborn child. He gently runs his hand softly on her wrinkled skin, so fragile, as if he was afraid to touch her.

"Go on, sweetheart. She won't break. Take her, she's yours."

Jarod cradled their daughter into his arms delicately, a single tear ran down his face. Pink cheeks, dark fine hair. Her eyelids were shut, but as he rocked her slowly, she opened her beautiful brown eyes.

Jarod creeps quietly into their bedroom as so not to awaken them. Parker and little Catherine fulfilled his life, one that he would have never imagined. If someone had told him that he'd be married to Miss Parker, he would definitely have dismissed it. With all her hissing, seething and snarling at him it was hard to have foreseen anything beyond that. But, there she was, lying in bed with her arms snuggled around their daughter and he wondered what he had done to deserve them in his life. "I must have done something right." He bent down to gently kiss them.

Stepping out of the bathroom, he quietly joins them in bed. With Catherine in the middle, Jarod reaches over to Parker. "I love you both." His voice was so soft, surely they could not have heard him. But, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that the three of them were together. Thinking back of the many adventures, "you run, I chase" games, the lonely days and nights, the emptiness he felt in his heart all those many years, he would do it all over again. For without those memories, this outcome of his life would never have happened.

"We love you too, Daddy," Parker whispers.

**The End**


End file.
